


Kneel

by friedpossum



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedpossum/pseuds/friedpossum
Summary: You kneel for Simon - in a different way than Gregory does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by the user alreynolds13, who wrote a Simon-fic that just made me think about Simon in a different way. It's not very original, but it was fun to write, so I hope you like it. ~

You watch as the Saviours do their thing at the gates. You watch in silence as Jesus tells some women to hide, and then they come in.Gregory greets them, his snivelling making you sick to your stomach. Negan isn't with them, you note. Their leader of the day seems to be Simon, a man with a handlebarmoustache and receding hairline. You try to do your job, but the Saviours keep cornering you, and some of them are quite intimidating. You find it safest to stay in the hallway, where it's atleast semi-public. You meet Jesus' eyes, and he's literally begging you not to say anything. You try to give him an encouraging smile.

After awhile they come out. As they are about to leave, Simon makes Gregory kneel and you can't help it – a wide grin spreads on your face. You can't stand Gregory, he's a vile, sexist creep. Always trying to convince women to sleep with him to get favours, and never giving the few women who did, what he said they'd get. It's so satisfying seeing him being dominated like that. And a thought sneaks in. I wonder what it would be like to be dominated by him. To kneel for him.. Simon looks at you, noticing your grin. Oh,shit! You think to yourself, as he strolls over, a smile on his face mirroring yours. -Something funny to you, cupcake? You swallow your smile and blush somewhat. -Sorry. Yeah, kind of. He leans on the wall next to you with one arm, looking from you to Gregory. -Do tell, he smiles. Threatening, sure, but there's a twinkle in his eyes. 

You clear your throat and decide on the brutal honesty you always got shit for before all this. -Well, you start,hoping for the best, -Gregory is a sexist sack of shit. It's nice to see him put in his place. He chortles. -My, my! The mouth on her,huh, Greg? You blush. -You have no idea, you smirk at him, flirtacious without even knowing why. -Oh, really? He looks you up and down, pleasantly surprised at your straight forward advance. -Excuse us, boys. He grabs your hand, and pulls you after him into Gregorys office. You're embarrassed now that you're alone, and you hold yourself as he closes the doors. 

He leans on the desk, and looks at you. -You wanna tell me what that was about? You shrug, too embarrassed to look up. You're all red cheeks and goosebumps, and you regret what you said already. Simon smirks. -It's not like you've been that flirty before, so what, you want some benefits? You want Greg out of office? You look at him in disbelief. -It's not like that! You say, heat flushing through you suddenly. He smiles even wider now. -Well, then. Either you've grown a fetish for my moustache, or you have a thing for kneeling. You blush, and you can feel your nipples stiffen. -Aah, he says, pleased. You look down, feeling shy. He stands, comes close, and forces you to look up at him. He smiles. -Kneel, he says, hand under your chin. You obey willingly, the heat between your thighs spreading to your entire body. He unbuckles his belt, and you feel a shiver rippling through you.

He lifts your chin again, forcing you to meet his eyes. He opens your mouth a little, thumb resting on your lower lip. Your tongue flicker out to lick it, heat pulsing between your thighs now. It's been so long, so long before all this, even, when you had someone make you kneel. -You really want this, huh? You nod shyly, cheeks flushed. His surprise doesn't escape you. He opens his zipper, slowly, and you realise just how eager you are. You can hear him respond to your eagerness, and as he pulls his cock out,it's thick and veiny and hard. You make a whining sound, a sound of need and want. -Shit, girl, you're really desperate, aren't ya? You press your thighs together, staring at his cock, he's moving his hand on it lazily. -Please, you whimper. He grins and pulls you closer, putting his big hand in your hair. 

You meet his cock with your tongue, licking over the head, teasing the frenulum,licking and sucking, untill he pulls you deeper onto his cock, hand in your hair. You moan, cock in your mouth, your underwear soaked, and your need to feel him in you. You let his cock slide deep into your throat, and he curses, a sound of pure pleasure, and you go deeper still. -Fuck, he exclaims, pulling you off. You open you jeans, and pull them off, with your underwear in one fluid motion. You lean over the desk, but he pushes you back up, shoving everything off Gregorys desk before laying you down on it. -Would be a shame to not even have a taste, he smirks, spreading your legs far apart. He spreads your lips and you whimper as he teases you, licking and kissing on the outside of your lips. The thought or fear of anyone hearing your moans is far behind you, so when he plunges his tongue deep between your lips, you moan loudly. He licks your clit and suckles it, making fireworks go off in your brain when he starts teasing you with a finger as well. It's been too long, and you are all too ready, you moan and beg to his delight. -Please, you can't stand it any longer, you buck up under him, and thrust your pussy at him. His tongue keeps flicking at your clit, pushing you closer to the edge. -Please, you moan, and he smiles, pleased. -Bend over, he smirks. You crawl off the desk, and bend over it. He slaps your ass a few times, making you groan louder, and spread your legs even further apart. He grabs your ass before pushing his cock into your soaked pussy. Thrusting slowly at first, he groans, your pussy tight around him. You whimper, rubbing your clit as he thrusts. -Harder, you beg. He obliges, thrusting harder and faster, till you beg again, and again till he thrusts with such ferocity the desk moves slightly for each thrust. You are so close to coming, making non-stop noises of pleasure, the way he fills you making your head else in the world disappear. He must be close too, the strokes coming faster and faster, and he grabs your hair, pulling your head back, the pain the last push you need to reach climax. You scream out, as the juices pour out of you, and your knees weaken. You can feel him spasming in you, filling you with his come as well. 

You both pant, and as he pulls out, juices flow out of you, down the inside of your thighs. You get dressed, you are now more shy than before, but you feel so much better. -Next week? He asks, grinning, and grabs your hips from behind. -Next week, you grin back. You open the door to an embarrassed Jesus, a Gregory with his jaws on his knees, and chuckling Saviours. -Till next week, Simon grins, and slaps your ass goodbye.


End file.
